InuYasha: Criminal Intent
by InuKag01234
Summary: a baffling two-shot mystery. Someone has died, and the copper InuYasha has  to figure out who did it before they can escape to possibly kill again... slight inukag, slight mirsan
1. Chapter 1

**5:47pm**

InuYasha looked around the room at the (mostly) vaguely familiar faces.

He was at an old scholar's reunion of St Paul's University, and he was with his best friend and work colleague, Miroku, holding a drink.

It was the end of the night, and nearly every one had gone home, back to their hotels or caught a flight out of there.

However, this being the ten year reunion for him, as well as the first one he had been to, he was curious to see how people had turned out from way back in school.

He had seen his old university sweetheart, Kikyou, he had seen her that afternoon.

She was currently working as a doctor, and was studying part time to get her PhD.

She seemed to be over him, judging by the engagement ring on her finger, but he hadn't lingered long enough to find out who the lucky guy was.

So InuYasha and Miroku had been friends since they graduated, and InuYasha had helped him pick up a girl, who funnily enough ended up being his girlfriend of now ten years.

He had walked past an old friend of his, Bankotsu, they had a falling out in second year, and now InuYasha wasn't really sure why they had been friends, apart from that they had been in the same year.

And now he was just about ready to head back to his hotel for a drink.

Then a hand landed on his shoulder and he span.

'Takahashi and Houshi?'

A tall fellow leered over them, looking smart in a suit.

Both Miroku and InuYasha visibly flinched.

'Mr Goshinki, sir!' They said at the same time.

Goshinki stared at them both for a long second, then began to laugh, yet neither of the other two men decided to join in, exchanging uneasy looks.

'Good to see you boys still respect your old football coach.' Goshinki chuckled.

Miroku spoke up first.

'Do you still teach, sir?'

'Of course I do. Did you ever think that I could retire?' He paused, waiting for a response, then barked; 'Well?' Causing more then one person around them to jump, and look around.

'No, sir!' The two chanted.

'Good. I'll see you two around.' Goshinki said, before turning and striding away, leaving Miroku and InuYasha reaching for another drink.

**8:26pm**

Back at their hotel, InuYasha discovered that lots of people from the reunion were staying there.

He had to duck behind a pot plant to avoid Goshinki, and had seen his old economics studies lecturer walking next to him.

Whatever her name was, Kagura something.

Walking through the restaurant section of the hotel, he caught sight of Miroku sitting with his girlfriend Sally, Miroku gave him a thumbs up that she did not see.

He strolled into the bar area, and walked straight over to the bar.

As he waited for the barmaid who was busy serving a dark-haired man in a business suit that he did not recognise, he saw Bankotsu again, who looked decidedly that he had had too many.

And if InuYasha remembered correctly, then Bankotsu wasn't the nicest drunk.

Hoping that he would just go quietly up to his room, InuYasha turned to the approaching barmaid, and ordered a beer.

He looked to his right, away from Bankotsu, to see a gorgeous woman in a short, red dress leaning over the bar with a margarita in one hand, she was absently chewing on the olive, the toothpick in the other hand that she was rolling between her fingers, looking bored.

She glanced sideways at him then.

'Take a picture.' She said in a slightly irritated tone, swallowing the olive.

'Why would I want to?' He retorted.

She sighed. 'Oh, please. I'll bet you're from the reunion.' She said, turning to face him.

'What's that got to do with anything?'

'And all your friends have dumped you. Don't try to hit on me.' She shot at him.

'I wasn't going to hit on you. I just wanted a beer, you're the one that went out and insulted me.' He paused. 'Are you from St Paul's Uni?'

'Unfortunately. I was severely disappointed to the people that attended.'

'What did you study?'

'History major. City West Campus.'

'Ah. I was Law major. City Central.'

She paused to down the rest of her drink. 'No kidding. You a mall security guard now, or what?'

'Federal Police. I do the murder cases.'

'Great. If anyone steals from the vending machines, I'll be sure to let you know.'

She stopped the barmaid as she walked past and ordered two shots of vodka, and a coke.

InuYasha almost made a half-attempt at reaching for one of the shots, but the woman saw it.

'Fuck off.' She said, cracking open the coke and downing a few mouthfuls, before pouring in both shots.

'It's a free country.'

She took a swig. 'You would know.'

**11:01pm, Ground Floor**

'Um, sir?'

BLAM! BAM!

'What!'

'Sir, I'm not sure how you did it, but can you please turn the volume down on that game!'

Bankotsu finally looked around from the video games corner, and retorted 'Leave me alone!'

He had obviously had a few too many, and now he had broken into the video game and turned the volume up to full capacity so that the entire hotel could hear the gunshots about ten minutes ago, and was now pretending to shoot people that walked past.

He 'shot' the bell boy between the eyes, and the boy skuttled off, leaving him in peace to pretend to reduce the building to rubble.

**11.03pm, 2nd Floor**

The elevator doors opened to an unusual sight.

The woman, whose name he later found to be Kagome, was wrapped around him tighter then a blanket, her dress was riding and he didn't care, he was too busy exploring the back corners of her mouth.

Neither of them noticed the distant, fake gunfire that could be heard.

They burst out of it, he was half carrying her, and down the hall to his room.

Pausing to lean against the door in the moment that it took to unlock it, she was busy undoing his shirt, while he was undoing the back of her dress, they crashed through the door as soon as it unlocked, past the kitchenette and he pushed her down onto the double bed where she fell, flat on her back against the stiff sheets.

He made to fall on top of her, attacking his belt as he fell, but she rolled out of the way at the last second.

'Back in a second.' She stood, and as he watched while removing his jacket, she strode over to the bathroom door, paused to look back at him and lick her lips seductively, then disappeared inside.

She reappeared thirty seconds later with the dress gone, revealing sexy red underwear, and her black stilettos, with not a lot else.

He looked up from undoing the last of his shirt buttons, and whistled.

**11:04pm, 9th Floor**

Naraku Akuma was leaning over his balcony, watching the fake firefight ensue down below.

He could see close to the entire of the hotel, how the building was built around the main complex, being where the pool resided.

He was on the opposite side of the pool to the lobby, the big area that took up two floors, which also included where the bar and the restaurant, and the conference rooms that he had recently occupied.

He was not part of the big reunion that was supposedly going on down at the university that was down the road, he was simply here to have a brief chat with one of the sport coaches there who had made a rather large 'loan' about twenty years ago from his line of banks that Naraku wasn't sure he could pay back.

Scratch that, Naraku _knew_ that he couldn't pay it back, he had seen the salary that the teacher was getting, forget the fact that he also knew that he would be leaving the job with one of the other teachers to 'start a new life.'

No, this wasn't a loan, it had been a heist that Naraku hadn't been pleased with.

Of course, there were marked bills, and he had seen that the money had gone into an account that hadn't been touched since.

As he looked down, he could see the coach in question standing on his balcony, down on the first floor.

He saw that he was having a frank discussion with a woman that didn't appear to be the younger teacher, and saw him flinch slightly every time there was the sound of gunfire, and attempt to dodge the things that were being thrown at him.

**11:05pm, 5th Floor.**

'Haku, honey, why don't you go and play out on the balcony.'

'Yes, mother.'

The boy grabbed his jacket, and the thing wrapped up in it, and slid open the glass door, stepping onto the balcony.

The blinds were pulled against him as soon as the door was shut again, and he slowly unwrapped his prize.

There, shining and silver, was his father's revolver, that sounded perfectly at home around the gunshots.

Still wrapped up in the jacket, he carried it over to the balcony where there was a sight to be seen.

Down by the pool was a man waving around a fake gun, with realistic sounds coming from it, and there were two people on their balcony that he could see clearly on the first floor fighting.

When he looked up, there was a man leaning over his balcony observing it all, his face lit up ominously against the night sky

.

**11:06, 1st Floor.**

Goshinki dodged his own phone as it was hurled at him, flinching slightly as it flew over the edge of the balcony he was standing on and landed neatly in the pool.

'Kagura!' He said, cowering under a bullet shot. 'Stop this!'

'Why the hell should I? You're leaving me, you selfish bastard, for a woman half my age!'

'She's twenty-five.' He corrected automatically, then slammed a hand over his own mouth.

'THAT'S NOT THE POINT! YOU PROMISED ME!' She took a breath, pausing to hurl the phone book at him. 'YOU PROMISED THAT WE WOULD SPEND THE MONEY TOGETHER!'

'I know that!'

'Then why aren't we on some beach in Hawaii together? What are we doing at that god forsaken university!'

'I told you, we were waiting for everything to cooled down a bit!'

'What, and twenty years isn't long enough?' She raced over to her handbag and started rummaging through it from its point next to the glass door.

'You stupid, fucking, jackass! I hate you!' She shouted, and pulled out the gun.

**8:54am, Outside the Hotel.**

'Good morning, if you're just joining us then a quick recap. A known university coach has turned up overnight, dead in his room of this hotel. We are now live at the hotel to learn more.' The news reporter said into the camera. 'We haven't been told anything yet, only that if there were any witnesses, then can you please come foreword.'

She took a few steps closer to the infamous yellow line across the front of the hotel doors. 'According to our sources, no one has been allowed in or out of this hotel, causing a major uproar with the people staying inside. Our sources also say that the owners are willing to allow the tenants to stay for a further night of no extra charge, as long as the case is solved quickly.'

She strode over to where a police officer was walking past, he had just appeared around the side of the building and the other reporters hadn't seen them yet. 'Good morning. We were wondering if you could give us a few words on the case.'

The officer adjusted his hat slightly, with a slight grin. 'This was all really unexpected, we had been hoping for a peaceful night. Well, I believe that the boss may believe me this time of why I'll be late to work.' He strode off through the other reporters with a nod then, slid under the tape and disappeared into the building.

'There you have it, all this and more on 5 news.'

**8:57am, the Lobby.**

'Miroku! What did you say to those reporters!' His boss was yelling.

'Sorry, sir, I didn't think you were watching.'

'That's beside the point! I _told_ you not to say anything to those vultures!'

'You never said anything to _me_, sir.'

'Miroku!' Another voice called, and he looked around gratefully. 'Chief!'

'What, InuYasha?'

InuYasha hurried over from the reception's desk where other officers were bending over, also looking tired, looking slightly frazzled and waving a sheet of paper around.

He came over to where Miroku and the Chief were standing next to the elevators.

'I've got a list of people with a gun licence and in possession of one that are booked into this place.'

'Guns?' Miroku asked.

'Goshinki was shot through the back of the head, dumbass.'

'Oh, right. Continue.'

'Should we bring them in for questioning?'

'Of course. Bring them down to the conference rooms, I'll have someone bring in a recorder.'

'Right. Come on, Miroku.'

'Of course.'

The two hurried off together, and it was not until they were out of sight did Miroku breath a sigh of relief.

'I thought he was going to fire me.'

'He would have, if I hadn't saved you.'

They hurried over to the other set of elevators, and InuYasha pushed the Up button.

'Lucky we were here to secure the place, eh?' Miroku said.

'Yeah. Did it interrupt you and Sally?' InuYasha replied, not seeing Miroku's sly yet slightly disappointed look.

'Well, we'd finished dinner.' Miroku started. 'I got the call at about about midnight.'

'Ah.-' InuYasha cut off the thought, looking slightly grossed out. 'I didn't need to know that, Miroku.'

'Well, never mind me, how did you go with the girl in the red dress?' Miroku changed the subject. 'I seem to remember her vaguely from uni. What was her name again?'

'Kagome.'

'Kagome, that's right. she was a freshman when we were graduating. Did you crash and burn like always, InuYasha?'

'Shut up! I don't do that sort of thing often.'

'So you did fail?'

InuYasha seemed to swell slightly, with a smug grin on his face.

Miroku's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. 'And why exactly did you let her go? InuYasha, you've finally found someone!'

'Bah. Fuck you.'

'No, thank you InuYasha, I don't swing that way.'

The elevator doors opened then, and they stepped inside.

* * *

><p><strong>A quick two-shot that I just thought of.<strong>

**So who do YOU think did it? I'm interested.**

**Tell me via review.**

**Btw, at least InuYasha is as much of a dumbass in this one as he is in the others.**

**Will update soonish!**

**xx**

**InuKag**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here's the second part of this two shot!**

* * *

><p><strong>8:54am, Outside the Hotel.<strong>

'Good morning, if you're just joining us then a quick recap. A known university coach has turned up overnight, dead in his room of this hotel. We are now live at the hotel to learn more.' The news reporter said into the camera. 'We haven't been told anything yet, only that if there were any witnesses, then can you please come foreword.'

She took a few steps closer to the infamous yellow line across the front of the hotel doors. 'According to our sources, no one has been allowed in or out of this hotel, causing a major uproar with the people staying inside. Our sources also say that the owners are willing to allow the tenants to stay for a further night of no extra charge, as long as the case is solved quickly.'

She strode over to where a police officer was walking past, he had just appeared around the side of the building and the other reporters hadn't seen them yet. 'Good morning. We were wondering if you could give us a few words on the case.'

The officer adjusted his hat slightly, with a slight grin. 'This was all really unexpected, we had been hoping for a peaceful night. Well, I believe that the boss may believe me this time of why I'll be late to work.' He strode off through the other reporters with a nod then, slid under the tape and disappeared into the building.

'There you have it, all this and more on 5 news.'

**8:57am, the Lobby.**

'Miroku! What did you say to those reporters!' His boss was yelling.

'Sorry, sir, I didn't think you were watching.'

'That's beside the point! I _told_ you not to say anything to those vultures!'

'You never said anything to _me_, sir.'

'Miroku!' Another voice called, and he looked around gratefully. 'Chief!'

'What, InuYasha?'

InuYasha hurried over from the reception's desk where other officers were bending over, also looking tired, looking slightly frazzled and waving a sheet of paper around.

He came over to where Miroku and the Chief were standing next to the elevators.

'I've got a list of people with a gun licence and in possession of one that are booked into this place.'

'Guns?' Miroku asked.

'Goshinki was shot through the back of the head, dumbass.'

'Oh, right. Continue.'

'Should we bring them in for questioning?'

'Of course. Bring them down to the conference rooms, I'll have someone bring in a recorder.'

'Right. Come on, Miroku.'

'Of course.'

The two hurried off together, and it was not until they were out of sight did Miroku breath a sigh of relief.

'I thought he was going to fire me.'

'He would have, if I hadn't saved you.'

They hurried over to the other set of elevators, and InuYasha pushed the Up button.

'Lucky we were here to secure the place, eh?' Miroku said.

'Yeah. Did it interrupt you and Sally?' InuYasha replied, not seeing Miroku's sly yet slightly disappointed look.

'Well, we'd finished dinner.' Miroku started. 'I got the call at about about midnight.'

'Ah.-' InuYasha cut off the thought, looking slightly grossed out. 'I didn't need to know that, Miroku.'

'Well, never mind me, how did you go with the girl in the red dress?' Miroku changed the subject. 'I seem to remember her vaguely from uni. What was her name again?'

'Kagome.'

'Kagome, that's right. she was a freshman when we were graduating. Did you crash and burn like always, InuYasha?'

'Shut up! I don't do that sort of thing often.'

'So you did fail?'

InuYasha seemed to swell slightly, with a smug grin on his face.

Miroku's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. 'And why exactly did you let her go? InuYasha, you've finally found someone!'

'Bah. Fuck you.'

'No, thank you InuYasha, I don't swing that way.'

The elevator doors opened then, and they stepped inside.

**1:24pm, Outside Conference Room 3**

'So you've got twenty and a half hours to solve this, sir, before we have to let everyone go.' InuYasha reported to the Chief, who had his hand on the door handle into one of the make-shift questioning rooms.

'What have we found out?' The chief asked.

'Goshinki was involved in a bank robbery twenty years ago, where he and an accomplice had stolen 4.3 million from Akuma Inc, one of the major bank lines in the city, and killed two guards and a civilian to get it.' InuYasha read from a file he was holding. 'All that came from his girlfriend, who had called the police.'

'Does she have an alibi?'

'Sort of. She was in the room, holding a gun, when he was shot. She had discharged a bullet, but says that it missed him, which was when he was shot from behind.'

'Sounds pretty shaky to me.'

'That's what I said. You're talking to a Mr Doshi, who was on the fifth floor. He says he was with his wife, and his son was out on the balcony.'

'Does his wife agree?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Right.' He opened the door and slid inside.

**4:17pm, The Bar.**

**17 hours, 43 minutes to go.**

'This place is so cheap. I can't believe I'm staying here.' Miroku muttered.

'I know. My bathroom doesn't even have a curtain. Or a fly screen for that matter. But forty bucks a night is forty bucks a night.' InuYasha replied.

'So what have we found out?' Miroku asked, sipping from a coffee, leaning foreword in his seat.

He and InuYasha were sitting at the bar, with a coffee apiece.

'Well, we have our main suspects, the kid Haku, Akuma who's here, Bankotsu, and of course, Kagura.'

'So what's Haku's connection to Goshinki?'

'Nothing. That's just one messed up little kid. He had stolen daddy's gun out onto the balcony and was playing with it. He heard the gunfire, and figured he would join in. He said he was aiming up into the sky though. It sounds like Akuma's the most likely, though. Goshinki had stolen a _lot_ of money from him.'

'I doubt it. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned".' He rubbed his own cheek absently. 'Did you hear Kagura confessed to being the accomplice?'

'No, there you go. So they burst into the place, kill the guards that were guarding the vault at the time, got into the vault and kill a woman who was withdrawing from a safety deposit box and make off with everything. That's a lot of money to be had, no wonder that Akuma guy's pissed.'

'And then they waited for it all to blow over, then spend the rest of their lives in Hawaii.' Miroku finished. 'Trouble is, Goshinki was planning on ditching her all along.' He shook his head. 'Did you ever think our coach could do it?'

InuYasha opened his mouth to speak, then paused. 'No, I didn't.'

'I doubt Bankotsu did anything, though. He's a bit of a violent drunk, but he was too busy waving around that fake gun to actually shoot anyone. He just provided the cover noise. If he isn't careful, then he could be charged as an accomplice.' Miroku paused. 'Do we know what kind of gun it was yet?'

'No, the bulled exploded in his head. It was pretty gruesome.'

Miroku sighed and leant back on his stool. 'And we've got around eighteen and a half hours to solve it.'

InuYasha stood then, pulling out his phone.

**10:30pm, The Restaurant**

**11 hours, 30 minutes to go.**

'We'll want all the paperwork done by next week, men.' The Chief was saying.

They were seated at the largest table the restaurant could supply, and one of the officers stood up.

'Sir, the bullet that was used had been shot from an angle, from behind. From an upwardly facing angle. So that rules out the Bankotsu guy as a suspect.'

'Unless Goshinki was looking up.' Miroku interjected dryly. 'He could have been looking up and away from Kagura, praying to god for help.'

The Chief nodded. 'Exactly. Come back in the morning, those of you I haven't assigned as watchdogs, I want to arrest the killer in the morning.'

Most of them stood then, and they all packed up for the night, the chatter volume rising again.

InuYasha stood, stretching and looking around.

He was bored of the interrogations, they just needed _more evidence_.

He looked around, stretching slightly, and noticed the woman leaning against the bar, again in a short red dress, holding again a margarita, she picked up the olive via the toothpick and looked around.

She spotted him then, and raised an eyebrow, he started walking over to her, and she put the olive in her mouth and started chewing.

'You again.' He said, sitting next to her.

'Last I checked.' She said, swallowing, and chewing on the end of the toothpick. 'You busy catching the killer?'

'Not at the moment. There are too many right answers for this.'

'Huh. You know what this makes me think of?'

'No, what?'

'That as of last night, the whole world was on pause. And we're still waiting for today to happen.'

He paused, then leant closer. 'You wanna try last night again, to see if it'll jump-start today?'

She downed the rest of her drink, then grabbed his tie and pulled him closer. 'Sure.'

He slipped his spare key to her. 'Come up to my room in fifteen minutes.'

'Only if you stay in your uniform.'

He got up, and strode off, out into the main complex.

There was something he had to check out first.

**10:32pm, next to the pool.**

**11 Hours, 28 Minutes to go.**

There was the game, the one Bankotsu had been using.

The blue fake rifle was hanging loosely, the GAME OVER screen was flashing, it was a sorry sight to see.

But InuYasha wasn't there to see it.

A new theory had been forming in his head, but he needed to check it out.

InuYasha looked around, then mimed pulling out his gun.

He lined up next to the game, from a whole lot of different angles, then started to move on.

'Hey!' A voice said.

He looked around, and saw Kagura standing where he had been.

'I thought you weren't allowed out of your new room.' InuYasha said, from his point about five paces away.

'I'm on house arrest. Anyway, you dropped your phone.' She said, offering it.

'Oh, thanks.'

She chucked it gently, but it swung wide from him and he had to launch himself sideways to save it from landing in the pool.

'Sorry about that.' She said as she moved on.

'S'ok.'

**10:37pm, 5th floor.**

**11 Hours, 23 minutes to go.**

InuYasha was standing on the balcony of the Doshi's room, he noticed how much of the area was obscured by the palm tree.

Looking around, he saw a jacket lying loosely on the ground, and a new theory formed, that Haku hadn't gone out with his own free will.

**10:41pm, 11th floor.**

**11 Hours. 19 minutes to go.**

The eleventh floor, Akuma's balcony, InuYasha had a first class view of the whole hotel.

'Shit.' InuYasha said, and turned away from the sight.

**10:45pm, 2nd floor.**

**11 hours, 15 minutes to go.**

Knowing full well he owned a key, InuYasha knocked at his own door.

There was a pause, before it opened to reveal a beautifully long-legged woman in black underwear and high heels answer it.

'Come in, officer. I'm sure we can work something out.'

He strode in and threw her over one shoulder, pushing the door shut with his foot.

He lobbed her onto the sheets, where she sat up, grabbed him by the tie and pulled him down on top of her.

**3:01am, 2nd floor.**

**6 hours, 59 minutes to go.**

InuYasha woke with a start.

He looked around, to see Kagome snoring gently next to him.

He didn't have to question for long how much she was wearing, for he found her underwear hanging over his bedpost.

Reaching for his pants, he sat up, and fiddled around in the semi-darkness for his phone.

He dialled, putting the phone against his shoulder to pull his pants on, he heard it ring, piercing the silence.

He slid out onto the balcony, and smiled slightly.

_'Hello?_'

**9:50am, Lobby**

**10 minutes to go.**

'Alright, alright.' The chief was saying, standing in front of the main doors. 'You can all leave, once we have arrested the killer.'

'You should have already done that!' Someone called back.

InuYasha stood next to him, looking serious, Miroku to his right.

'Circumstances, circumstances. Now, everyone from the third floor may leave...'

There was a rush of people as various floors left, leaving a much smaller crowd behind.

Among the crowd, stood Kagura, Naraku, Bankotsu, and Haku with his parents, along others.

The Chief looked sideways at InuYasha. 'You can have the floor. Are you sure you're right?'

'Absolutely.'

InuYasha stepped foreword.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a killer among us. May I first say that it was a good case, the killer did well, accidental or not.'

He looked around at the crowd.

'Bankotsu, you were standing in the corner of the ground floor, firing a fake gun, completely intoxicated. I'm not sure you even know that you're quite a volient drunk.

'Kagura. As a friend of mine said, _"hell hath nothing like a woman scorned."_ You were in the room, with a gun that you fired, yet you said you missed.

'Naraku, Goshinki owes you a _lot_ of money. I know that you know that he's never conna pay you back unless he dies and you can seize the money.

'Haku? Kid, in a sentence, _please_ see a psychiatrist.'

He looked around at them all. 'Guys, our killer is-'

As he finished the sentence, there was a relieved sigh from the crowd, and they shuffled out, chatting about it.

The murderer was arrested by Miroku, InuYasha listed off their rights.

'Alright, alright. You caught me.' They said. 'It was worth it.'

When InuYasha had been walking around checking something, he had noticed something.

Bankotsu walked past with a grim nod.

From where Bankotsu had been waving around the fake gun, there was no possible spot that he could see over the Takahashi railing of Goshinki's railing.

As well as that, the blue fake rifle was two handed, and therefore he could not have held a real gun at the same time, and he most certainly wasn't sober enough to aim a real gun.

The boy walked past with his parents, they were looking slightly more concerned about their son, planning a trip to the doctors and an ice cream.

Haku Doshi? He was telling the truth, he was looking for attention and despite being a little messed up, InuYasha had concluded, he wouldn't actually kill anyone.

Plus, Haku's balcony was obstructed by a palm tree, he couldn't even see clearly Goshinki's corner of the building, let alone his room.

Naraku strode past, looking smug, he could get his money back now.

Naraku, though he had a gun at the time, it had been sitting in the hotel safe, due to a sapphire that was embedded in the grip.

Naraku had only been planning to kill him, he got off on a technicality.

Kagura walked away in cuffs, but not for the reason you think.

Kagura? Well, Kagura was going away for a while, she robbed a bank and helped kill three people, remember?

Kagura also had a terrible aim, her bullet that she had fired at 11:07 two days ago had been lodged into the building across's Takahashi balcony, it now sat in an evidence bag in InuYasha's front pocket.

Kagura walked right next to the killer, whom InuYasha fell into step beside.

'You were good, you know? I didn't even notice for quite a while.' The gun that had been used was swinging lightly in another evidence bag, gripped in his hand.

'I know.'

'So let me get this straight. YOu had been planning this for years, and that civilian that Goshinki had killed was a Mrs May Smith. Your mother. But you took your father's last name. Isn't that right, Kagome?'

'That's about right.' Kagome said, itching absently at her cuffs. 'I'm guessing you figured out how I killed him?'

'You stole my gun, then in the forty-odd seconds you were taking your clothes off in my bathroom, you had leaned out my window and shot Goshinki. I didn't even notice a bullet was missing until this morning.'

'That's the one.' She said, then leaned closer. 'You were great in bed, I'm sorry to have used you. Come visit me some time.'

The conversation was then cut off as she was pushed into a waiting car out the front of the building, surrounded by reporters, the door was slammed shut and Kagome Higurashi was taken away for murder.

* * *

><p><strong>ha! Did ANYONE see that coming? <strong>

**Laters! Check out my other stories!**


End file.
